neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Jade and Topaz
'Pokémon Jade '( ) and 'Pokémon Topaz '( ) are a pair of Pokémon fangames created by . They take place in the Xela region. The mascots are Plantia (which is Grass/Fairy) and Clawgon (which is Poison/Dragon). Characters Playable Don't ask the creator if these are African-Americans because both of them are white people. *Dawson (male) - He wears a green sleeveless coat, a blue short-sleeved shirt, a yellow baseball cap and black pants and sneakers. He also wears grey socks. He is often nicknamed Dane. His hair color is blue just like the canon character Dawn. *Onyx (female) - She wears a cyan shirt, a blue skirt, navy panties, a purple bra, a green bonnet and indigo flip-flops but no socks. She also has blue toenails. Her name is pronounced "OH-NIKES" instead of "AW-NICKS" and she is often nicknamed Onny. Her hair color is blonde but with brunette traits. While Dawson keeps his shoes on when riding a Pokémon, Onny takes her shoes off to ride a Pokémon. When customizing a character, it's different. Here are the custom switches for the playable characters. By the way, skin color is optional when customizing a character. The only skin colors you can switch to are peach, brown and tan. You can also switch hair color. There are twelve hair colors you can switch to. *Dawson can change his coat, his shirt, his hat, his pants and his shoes. For coat, he can switch from sleeveless to short-sleeved to long-sleeved. For shirt, it's either short/long sleeves or no sleeves at all. For hat, its baseball cap or winter hat. For pants, it's either long legged or shorts. For shoes, he can only switch from sneakers to boots. Socks and shoes are not removable, only if you choose Dawson. *Onny can change shirt, skirt, panties, bra, hat and her shoes. For shirt, panties and bra, you can only change color scheme. For skirt, you can change the skirt's color or you can switch from a skirt to either pants or shorts. For hat, you can change from a bonnet to a baseball cap to excetera. For shoes, she can only switch from flip-flops to sandals to high heels (without the heel part). You can also remove your character's shoes, only if you choose Onny. Socks are not available when customizing Onny. NPCS *Proffessor Pine - He is the one who gives the trainer you're playing as the starters. *Haylo (rival) - He is only your rival when you choose Dawson. *Hayley (rival) - She is only your rival when you choose Onyx. *All of the NPC types from canon generations. Gym Leaders *Jake (Fire) *Obsidian (Magic) *Brick (Dark) *Bolt (Not the Disney trademarked dog!;Tech) *Jenny (Water) *Galia (Ghost) *Hoart (Beast) *Blythe (Cosmic) Elite Four and Champion *Baxter (Rock) *Fry (Fire) *Jimp (Flying) *Moe (Nuclear) *Shirly (Champion;Steel) Pokémon See here! Types There are 26 types in this game pair. 18 traditional types and 8 new types. Traditional *Normal *Grass *Fire *Water *Electric *Bug *Ground *Rock *Dragon *Poison *Flying *Fighting *Steel *Ice *Psychic *Dark *Ghost *Fairy New *Nuclear - Strong against Flying and Wind but weak against Fairy. *Magic - Strong against Ghost and Cyber but weak against Dark, Dragon, Poison, Tech and Fighting. *Chaos - Strong against Psychic and Sound but weak against every type except this type and Psychic. *Tech - Strong against Magic but weak against Rock and Ground. *Sound - Strong against Dark and Ghost but weak against Rock and Chaos. *Light - Strong against Dark and Fairy but weak against Steel and Cosmic. *Beast - Strong against Normal, Grass and Water but weak against Fire and Fairy. *Cosmic - Strong against Light and Fairy but weak against Electric and Fire. *Wind - Strong against Grass and Ground but weak against Water, Psychic, Fighting and Nuclear. *Cyber - Strong against Fairy and Tech but weak against Magic and Steel. *Myth - Strong against Psychic and Normal but weak against Fairy and Dragon. To see the retyped Pokémon, see here! New Moves (Sub-Section) *Boomerang ( ) *Life Pulse ( ) *Flare Pulse ( ) *Roaring Waves ( ) *Shockwave ( ) *Fresh-Scented Gas ( ) *Unleashed Power ( ) *Space Beam ( ) *Inferno Punch ( ) *Elemental Control ( ) *Shotgun ( ) *Multi-Bullets ( ) *Spanky ( ) *Lotsa Spankies ( ) Trivia *The reason why Clawgon is the mascot of Topaz without being yellow is because he has yellow eyes. Plantia is fully green when she's the mascot of Jade. *These games bring Black, White, X and Y to shame. *In early development, the second game in the pair was going to be Garnet but was changed into Topaz due to a hack of the same name already existing. *These games bring back new evolutions of Pokémon from previously existing generations. *These games introduce two new kinds of Pokémon, Sidekicks and Super Forms. The Super Forms replace Mega Evolutions in this generation. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Fan Games